This invention relates to the field of decorative alarm clocks, and in particular to an alarm clock in the shape of a slot machine.
Decorative alarm clocks come in many shapes and sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,703 discloses a combined clock and chance device which displays generally square outlines to represent the faces of two dice. A user can xe2x80x9crollxe2x80x9d the dice and observe the results on the clock face. In the absence of xe2x80x9crollingxe2x80x9d, the total number of illuminated dots is equal to the hour of the day, while an associated portion of the display unit provides the minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,672 discloses an alarm clock that simulates a fishing reel mounted on a fishing rod. The side plates are provided with various elements necessary for the operation of the alarm clock with some of those elements simulating the elements of a reel. For example, the volume is controlled by the reel handle and the reel clicker on/off control operates the alarm on/off switch. The overall result is an alarm clock that looks, feels, and sounds like a fishing reel.
Design Pat. No. 361,516 discloses an ornamental design for a clock that looks like a slot machine, but no details are disclosed of how it works.
Briefly stated, an alarm clock is shaped as a miniature slot machine. The alarm is set by pulling the handle forward, just as one activates a real slot machine. When the alarm goes off, the wheels spin and stop one at a time on a jackpot combination, accompanied by the sound one would hear from a real slot machine. A light on top of the machine flashes, accompanied by sound that mimics the sounds of a jackpot on a real slot machine. The snooze alarm is set by pushing the handle to the rear.
According to an embodiment of the invention, an alarm clock includes an outer shell; an inner mechanism affixed inside the outer shell; a handle penetrating the outer shell and connected to the inner mechanism; the inner mechanism including display means for displaying a plurality of rotating wheels wherein each wheel includes a plurality of indicia thereon such that only one of the plurality of indicia on each wheel is visible to an operator through a first opening in the outer shell; the inner mechanism further including a clock module which includes a clock display visible to the operator through a second opening in the outer shell; and wherein the outer shell, the display means, and the handle combine to present an appearance substantially identical to a slot machine.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a method for operating an alarm clock to mimic an operation of a slot machine includes the steps of (a) providing an outer shell and handle having an appearance of the slot machine; (b) setting an alarm by pulling the handle forward a first time; (c) deactivating the alarm by pulling the handle forward a second time; (d) displaying, when the alarm activates, a plurality of rotating wheels wherein each wheel includes a plurality of indicia thereon such that only one of the plurality of indicia on each wheel is visible to an operator through a first opening in the outer shell; and (e) stopping the display of rotating wheels such that visible indicia on the wheels represent a jackpot combination.